Random Fluffworks
by cmcj
Summary: Like the title says. A collection of my more random oneshots, most featuring mild DannyxSam and no particular plot whatsoever. For flufflovers at heart.
1. Much Truth in All Fools' Day

**EDIT: 2 May 06**

**This is now part of a little random collection, as you probably know by now. For those who've read it before, my apologies if you ran into it again. You can just skip on to the next oneshot. Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

**Yeah I know this is... what, six, seven days too late, considering April 1st was Saturday, but hey. I was inspired only on Monday, so... :)**

**And yes I know April Fools' takes place on a school day here, but well... it _is_ fan_fiction_ after all. :)**

**See disclaimers at the end of this. If I put it here, it'll probably spoil the thing. xD Now that I've written it, I personally think it's better than "memories"... I started to think that one wasn't quite up to standard after I posted it. But I'll leave it there for the sake of those of you who liked it. Okay, back to this little one here. **

**Here we go! And as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Much Truth in All Fools' Day

It'd begun as an intentionally harmless prank.

The two boys had been hanging in Danny's room, basically just doing nothing and relishing the fact that they appeared to have another rare ghost-free night on their hands. Then Tucker of course had to go and remember that it was the thirty-first of March, meaning undoubtedly that the next day would be the infamous occasion where pranksters took the crown, where practical jokes and deliberate false alarms ruled.

April Fools' Day.

Danny had then spoken the first idea that had popped into his mind at the mention of it - why not play a trick on Sam?

Of course, both freshmen had initially been stumped at this silly suggestion of his - for how on earth they were going to fool the highly intelligent and individual Goth of a best friend they had seemed to be a problem with no solution whatsoever.

That was, unless you were Tucker Foley.

The idea had only taken a couple of seconds to reach him, and the plot only a few more seconds to form.

It seemed like the perfect joke to play. Not only was he sure Sam would fall for it - the prank, he was certain, would take some effect on Danny as well.

And as predicted, Danny had promptly forgotten how easy it was for his female best friend to decipher his handwriting - no matter how much he disguised it or how neat or messy it was - and jumped at Tucker's proposal, convinced that Sam would buy it and already trying to imagine the look on her face.

Yes, give her a secret admirer. Go to school early, drop a love note or poem and a flower in her locker, then go to her house and walk to school with her as usual. Then watch her expression when she discovered the mysterious articles, so-called, residing in it. It sounded perfect. There was no reason why Sam wouldn't believe she really had a secret admirer after a surprise as big as that - unless she really smelled a rat. But that wasn't going to happen.

Or so Danny thought, anyway.

And so it was that the next day found Sam opening her locker to be greeted by the first thing that met her violet irises - which was none other than a plain white card folded in half, coupled with the single stalk of a rose in half-bloom, its dark red petals still soft and tender to the touch.

Now, Sam had not forgotten that it was April Fools' - as it was, something at the back of her mind had already registered that it could be a prank - but curiosity got the better of her, especially when the two boys waiting for her by the locker gave her clueless shrugs upon seeing her questioning glance. Thus she pushed the suspicion and all other thoughts of April Fools' pranks away, opening the card and beginning to read the words carefully scripted in black ink.

Interestingly enough, the poem had entirely been Danny's work. In fact he'd done everything the evening before - found the card, run down to the florists' , penned the message - while Tucker had just sat back and watched.

Even more interestingly so was how Danny, in racking his brains for the right words to say albeit a wondrous flair for poetry, and in planning for it to sound as convincing as possible, had found that it'd all come to him much easier than expected, especially since it was Sam he was thinking about, and had realized that perhaps - perhaps it wouldn't be a real joke after all. Perhaps he meant what he was writing.

No, scratch that. He _did_ mean it.

In writing the whole thing he'd reached into a feeling that had started far back in memory - a feeling that had always been there, almost since forever, so much so that he knew not, or perhaps had forgotten of, its existence. Yes, in writing it he'd managed... to find that feeling and put a name to it.

And even though that feeling was undoubtedly different, and far stronger than any other kind he'd felt for any other girl, Danny, being the shy, uncertain teenager he usually was, had chosen to push it to one side and just enjoy the outcome of the practical joke. Besides, it wasn't like Sam felt the same, was it?

Unknown to the young Fenton, however, was that his best friend was already finding the neat cursive of the words she was reading rather familiar. Of course, she hadn't quite yet registered whose it was, caught up in the process of pouring over the card...

_I've seen them_

_those Violet Eyes of yours_

_Seen in them_

_so much; Everything_

_The sparkle of laughter_

_that makes me want to smile_

_and laugh_

_and shout -_

_all at the same time_

_The fire of indignance_

_Strong_

_independence_

_wanting_

_to speak out_

_And the shine of understanding_

_that so gently helps_

_and guides_

_and comforts_

_when everything the world turnns upside down_

_Yes_

_I've seen them_

_those Violet Eyes of yours_

_that so peer beneath the surface,_

_that so see, and know everything_

_But until they read these words_

_They do not see... when I look at you that way_

_They do not know my innermost secret_

_They do not know... _

_How much I love you_

_I've seen them_

_Though they haven't seen me_

_those Violet Eyes of yours._

_Sincerely and with love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

By the time she was done Sam was, for once, reeling - not just from the sweetness of what she'd just read - but also, if not even more, from the shock when she realized that the handwriting could only belong to Danny, and that the words themselves sounded somewhat like what only a best friend could, and would write.

One would have guessed that Danny only remembered the fact that Sam could tell his writing anywhere when amethyst eyes flitted to meet his blue ones, filled with a mixture of surprise, recognition, confusion and utter shock.

"Danny... _you_ wrote this?" The words escaped her mouth in a sort of half-unbelieving, half-hopeful tone.

It probably wasn't surprising that Tucker had now interestingly (yet again) disappeared - as Danny realized when he'd cast a quick desperate glance behind him, planning to ask for help.

Darn that Foley.

He felt himself blush harder than ever before and managed to get out something along the lines of a stammered, "Well... I, uh..."

Things certainly weren't going the way they'd been expected to.

Then again... if Sam knew it was him and Tucker - well, alright, _him_ who'd pulled the prank...

No, interestingly once again, she wasn't reacting like how she usually would - no bored look, no snide remarks, no "oh please, you think _that_ could've fooled me?"

For in truth Sam was overjoyed, and probably _extremely_ delighted by Gothic standards, at the thought that the feelings she'd found and had for her best friend for a length of time now were finally returned. So overjoyed, in fact, that she'd now forgotten completely that it was April the first, that it was all probably a mere _joke_ two best friends would want to play on her just to see what her reaction would be - just as Tucker had predicted she would.

"You have no idea..." she allowed a smile to play on her lips as she moved closer to her best friend. "How long I've wanted this for."

And Danny of course, being the dense person he was, didn't quite manage to get it until she'd slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, right there in the middle of the Casper High school hallway.

It was that one start - that one hesitation of surprise which Sam had sensed in him that finally made her remember...

Pulling away in shock, she stumbled backward, one hand over her mouth where she'd just kissed him, horrified at what she'd done and what it could possibly do to their friendship now that he knew.

_Sam you idiot. It's April Fools' ! And you thought he really liked you?_

"Oh my gosh... Danny I..."

Surprisingly however, Danny smiled - a shy one at that. "It's okay. I... kinda realized... after I wrote it... that I actually really meant it. You just..." He went red again. "You kinda stunned me yourself when you did that... I mean, I never _realized_..." One hand rubbed the back of his neck, as was his usual custom when he was nervous, while blue eyes looked bashfully away.

It was enough for Sam to know that he was _indeed_ telling the truth, that it was no longer the simple April Fools' joke it was probably supposed to be in the first place. Relaxing now that she knew she had nothing to worry about and smiling as the reality of it sank in, she let out a light laugh. "Well, you do now, don't you?"

He nodded meekly and returned the smile.

And Sam stepped up to him again, putting her arms around him as a smirk played on her lips. Some instinctive force pushed Danny slowly forward, and they met in a tender kiss, lips touching lightly, short, and gentle... though somehow breathtaking all the same.

Perhaps there was, as both realized when they pulled apart and exchanged smiles a second later, much truth in All Fools' Day after all...

And Tucker, watching secretly from around the corner, knew his little "ploy" had worked out perfectly. As planned, the joke had eventually turned out to be on both his best friends - but while they'd fallen for it... they'd finally found each other. Man, he was such a genius.

The techno-geek grinned and turned to walk away. This was going to be the best April Fools' ever.

His foot squelched in something and Tucker looked down to find a huge, sticky glob of fake green gunk now stuck to the underside of his shoe.

Then again, maybe not.

END

**Eheheh... I feel so mean. Poor ol' Tuck. Gets them together then receives goo as a reward. Oh well. Hope you laughed at that, or it would've missed the target.**

**Yes, _Violet Eyes_ is mine... I actually based it off another one of my poems _Those Blue eyes of Yours_. It's on my LJ at kp-krazy. livejournal. com/ 4063. html (take out the spaces) That one's much better in my opinion. I was thinking of Flirting with Disaster when I wrote it, just so you know... x) DannySam is the inspiration for most of my love poems.**

**Yeah, and the story's mine, obviously. Everything else is the copyright of Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. Boo-hoo for me. **

**Ah well. Review and make me happy! x)**

**FBG - Out.**


	2. Tears

**Yay! Haha this one is actually my favorite of the whole bunch so far - the one that inspired this collection in the first place. A little background knowledge if you want: it sprang from a day where I was feeling kinda moody myself so don't ask me how I'm such a genius. I guess your own mood when you're writing ****helps in a way. xD It's up on my LJ too for anyone who cares. xP**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. See chapter one.**

* * *

Tears

She hadn't cried in ages. But it had been building up the whole day throughout school. She hadn't said anything - kept it bottled up despite all of Danny's concerned questioning, and the Goth was now helpless. Silly as it seemed, she had to let it out.

She forgot where she was, simply curling up on the chair, hugging her knees to her chest, and, for once feeling rather obscure, let the tears come.

Danny found her at their usual table outside the cafeteria, where he, she, and Tucker always sat at. The place was deserted now that school was over - save for one dark-haired Goth, bundled up on one of its chairs, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

He hurried over, heart thudding. Sam had been all quiet and moodier than usual that day, but knowing her, she hardly ever _cried_...

She felt an arm slip around her - lean, but steady, there.

"Sam... what's the matter?" A hushed whisper, fearful.

Through teary violet eyes she looked up and saw Danny's own blue ones staring at her in a sort of frightened concern.

She crumpled, throwing herself into her best friend, her sobs now uncontrolled, and increasing in volume.

Danny was rather taken aback at this, though he forced himself to recover, nervously rubbing her back and slipping both arms around her, pulling her close in an attempt to calm her.

"Aw hey... it's okay, it's okay..." He tried to soothe. "Don't cry Sam, please...

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay..."

He hugged her tighter, closer still, now gently rocking her as the sobbing continued, knowing better than to say anything else, though unsure of what else to do next. All he knew... was that he needed to be _there_...

She wasn't sure how long she'd been crying for. But at the end of it...

She felt tired, drained... but a little better, if nothing else.

A hiccup esacped her as she subconsciously lowered her head and rested it on her best friend's shoulder, her sobs finally quieted.

"Are you okay?" Danny's voice, softly in an uncertain whisper. She nodded, then raised her violet eyes to give him a tiny smile.

"I'm fine, really."

He didn't look too convinced, his blue eyes still worried. "Really?"

She smiled again. "Yeah. Relax Danny. It's nothing much... just something sort of stupid..." She closed her eyes. "Let's not talk about it." She said softly.

He rubbed her back again, gently squeezing her hand. "Okay." He gave a little smile in return - and one look and Sam knew he understood.

"You... wanna go catch a movie or something?" He ventured timidly. "Y'know, cheer yourself up a little more...?"

She managed a grin. "Sure."

Danny grinned back.

"And Danny?"

He looked at her, blue eyes widening as if afraid there was something else. "What?"

But Sam smiled again, this time one of gratitude, her voice still soft as she gave his own hand a squeeze.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Review! And make me happier. xD **


	3. The Apology

The Apology

Two perfect, tiny fists waved in the air as big eyes the exact same shade of blue as his father's opened sleepily to focus on her, then stare at her curiously with a face that was so much like her husband's, one fist going to his mouth.

She smiled at the action, gently slipping the mitten off the little hand so he could suck on his thumb for the moment.

Twenty-three-year-old Samantha Fenton then sighed, violet eyes still gazing down at her son as she sat on the bed. It'd been two months since she and Danny had had him now - and true, the work was tiring - but of course, entirely worth it.

She'd hardly put on much excess weight during the pregnancy, which had been her first, and hence her usual slender form had soon returned - though that had never been one of her worries and was certainly the least of it now - if it could even be counted as one for Sam.

"You know..." she began quietly, musing to the baby as she held him. "It's not like we don't already have enough money... and it's certainly not like your father doesn't already have that particular job of his - even though he still sometimes needs me to go save his butt." She smirked fleetingly at that, before her face fell again. "And this whole NASA thing is what he's been dreaming of since he was a _kid_... Your Dad's wanted to be an astronaut for as long as I can remember."

Here she paused, letting out another sigh.

"Still... if he gets the place..." Sam bit her lip. A job such as the one Danny was considering would require alot of time away from home - _months_ even, especially now that expeditions were getting more frequent - and she knew it... as did he.

But it _was_ what he really wanted...

"I'm not trying to be unsupportive here - I'm... glad he's gotten the opportunity. It's just..." She found him gazing up at her with an almost skeptical expression, as if he understood what she was really feeling.

She fingered his nose gently, slight morose pricking her. "Don't look at me like that."

The baby cooed, lifting a now drool-coated fist out from his mouth so he could wave it about with the other. Sam smiled, shaking her head and drying it off with his bib, slowly and tenderly prying open and rubbing in between the fingers, before sliding his mitten back on.

"What do you think, then?" She asked the child. "_Should _I let Danny do what he wants?"

He stared up at her again.

"...Or am I right in holding it against him somehow?" Murmuring softly, she stroked his dark hair, identical to the deep ebony-raven locks of both his parents.

The answer she got to her question was a tiny cry, almost as if in protest of it.

She laughed shortly. "Disagreeing now, are we?"

All he did was cry again, louder this time.

Sam sighed, recognizing what it intoned, and unbuttoned her lilac blouse, slipping him slowly under it so he could feed.

"Oh, why am I even asking you? It's _my _problem, not yours... you shouldn't even have to fret overthese kind of things anyway." She caught herself a little too late at the last statement and let out a light chuckle. "Did you hear that? Samantha Manson Fenton just admitted she's fretting - and what's more, over such a silly thing."

There was no answer this time, save for a tiny, almost muted sigh of content as he latched on and began to suckle, eyes now closed.

She let him nurse, silently adjusting the blue swaddling cloth around him as she did so, gently tucking and pulling the soft flannel material into place before lovingly stroking his tiny head of soft black hair again.

Oh... to be young and worry-free again...

She guessed she'd never experienced as much warmth and comfort as he was having when she was his age, though it didn't really bother her. She and Danny loved him to bits... and she'd knowingly and willingly die for him if she had to. She'd never felt so much for someone besides her husband himself before.

And it was that emotion - that instinct, she supposed, which was making her so torn between objecting against and letting Danny go ahead with what he'd been hoping so hard for; with joining the NASA... though she knew in her heart that the former was what she'd probably have to do if she wanted their family to stay together like it was, selfish as it would sound.

Still, she hadn't said anything, though she'd been rather stiff with him of late and she had a feeling he knew why... But Danny hadn't said anything in defense of himself either, which was why she'd started to sense that maybe the whole issue was bothering him as well.

In any case, this was the day they'd know if he'd been accepted - and try as she might Sam still hadn't been able to speak her mind to him; to tell him that she thought he was making the wrong decision, the knowledge of how much he desired the job keeping her from doing so.

But whatever the outcome... they'd figure something out. Or at least, that was what she hoped.

The infant stopped nursing and settled against her, his head resting snugly on his mother's bosom as he let out a contented gurgle. Clear blue eyes half-opened with a satisfied look as he hiccupped, before closing them again.

Sam couldn't help but smile once more despite herself, leaning down and gently kissing his forehead while he fell into comfortable slumber.

"Boo," a soft whisper against her ear, almost causing her to jump out of her skin had it not been for the now sleeping child in her arms and the split-second realization that it was her own husband.

Danny Fenton materialized beside her, changing from ghost mode back to human as he did so.

"Hey," He said softly, giving her a tired smile. He did look worn, Sam noted, his tousled jet black hair even messier than usual, and the white long-sleeved shirt he'd worn for the meeting crumpled slightly, with half of it untucked. "Just fell asleep, did he?"

Sam nodded shortly, subconsciously buttoning up her blouse with one hand before raising her violet eyes to meet his blue ones. He had to know by now...

They stared at each other for awhile before Danny finally lowered his gaze, looking away as he said quietly, "They... gave me the position."

She'd expected it. A wan smile crossed Sam's face. "Congratulations." She managed, though her voice was weak.

"I turned them down."

Violet eyes widened in surprise, shock and disbelief. "What? ...Why?"

Danny bit his lip. "I know you were mad at me for that... and I was torn too, really, I just... I don't know, I think I'd hoped for it too long to give up on it just yet... But when they confirmed the requirements for me I..." He paused, gazing lovingly at his son, then at his partner and best friend since preschool.

"My heart decided otherwise." He ended softly, his hand sliding to her chin, blue eyes filled with both sorrow and guilt, pleading for forgiveness.

A hushed whisper.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned in to kiss her, and, smiling genuinely this time, she let him do so - because for Sam... those two words had been enough.

-FIN-

* * *

**I did this for the heck of it... and because of MacBeth. That's explained on my lj, where you'll get the play version to this as well as the ORIGINAL play version - here meaning done in general, with no mention of any DP characters.**

**See it at kp-krazy. livejournal. com/ 23554. html (take out the spaces)**

**Okay, 'nuff said... now review! Random as it is, it's actually my favorite of the whole lot here so far, up till "Angel" and even the next little oneshot I have coming soon - and hence reviews for this little chappy would make me all the more happier... Is my English right over there? Hm, okay nevermind. xP Review please!**


	4. Kisses 1

**Just another random drabble that I did sometime ago. I'm planning to cook up more incidences like this one - be it with kisses to the cheek or lips. I currently only have one more of these which I'll probably get up when I'm back from camp - as such I've labled this "Kisses - 1" xP**

**Nothing much else, so just enjoy. Oh, and the inspiration for this came from a scene of "I Not Stupid 2" - I don't own that, Jack Neo and Mediacorp Raintree pictures do. **

* * *

_First day of 1st grade - 1997_

"Boys and girls, find a partner, hold hands and get into a circle," The young teacher clapped her hands, smiling brightly. "We're going to play a game. Oh yes, and I almost forgot - if you're a girl, you'll need to get a boy for a partner, and if you're a boy, you'll need to get a girl for a partner. All right then, let's move along now..."

The seven-year-olds obediently followed, moving rather awkwardly as they did so. There were some faces which, to most, were familiar from kindergarten - others seemed completely new and aloof and hence were slower to find partners.

Eventually - whether by chance or not the two would never know - there was left only one dark-haired girl with the deepest, shining curious violet eyes and her short ebony locks up in two pigtails, and an equally dark-haired boy with messy jet black hair, blue eyes wide and staring rather regretfully at one of his classmates, the African-American boy with the glasses.

"Okay," the teacher gave them both a gentle, friendly smile, taking the girl first by the hand and bringing her over to the boy. "Samantha, you can go with Danny over here."

She made an attempt to smile at her new classmate as the teacher made them hold hands and face each other, not really afraid of making new friends. The boy, however, seemed just the opposite, looking shyly down at the ground, shifting his feet as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

Neither noticed another few of their classmates - two or three of they boys - letting go of their female partners for awhile and beginning to nudge each other and grin mischeivously in their direction.

The boy with the blond hair then stepped a little out of line, getting behind Danny before the teacher could notice.

It was in this moment, when young Danny Fenton finally found the courage to look up and give his partner a little smile back - that seven-year-old Dash Baxter grabbed the chance to shove his head forward from behind.

Danny of course stumbled forward in surprise, lips accidentally colliding with that of the violet-eyed girl who was his partner as he did so.

Not a most impressive start - especially not in the eyes of a shy seven-year-old - but that, in fact, had been how Danny and Sam had met.

* * *

**Opinions anyone? xD **

**Oh and for those of you who asked about why Sam was crying in "Tears"... I actually didn't invent a reason. I just wanted to reveal our Goth in one of her very rare, weaker moments, so... x) It's up to you. But please, of course, it's nothing serious. She did say it was "something stupid".**

**Now review! And I'll try to get the second installment of this mini sub series up ASAP.**

**Also, if you REALLY liked this and can't wait for more -I think you'd like "Do You Love Me" - yes, some pimpage here, sorry can't help it xD - go look it up - it's another cute oneshot I did.**

**That'd be all - hope you liked. :)**

**-FBG**


	5. Kisses 2

**So, I'm back with the second installment of this mini sub series... Not sure if there'll be any more after this - I'll just have to wait and see what inspiration gives me. xD But for now, enjoy! And many thanks to all your reviews for the previous one - it's great to see I'm not the only one who loves DxS flashback fluff. x)**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. See the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Summer 1998_

"Check it out! I'm hanging upside down!" Eight-year-old Danny Fenton cried triumphantly, his knees hooked over one of the monkey bars on the playground in the park as he hung in mid-air, half of his shirt succumbing to gravity and folding over to leave a little of his torso open, his raven hair more unruly than ever before as young sky blue eyes shone at his two best friends from where he was.

"Cool!" Tucker Foley breathed, grinning.

Sam scrambled up from where she was sitting next to him on the ground, violet eyes widening excitedly. "I wanna try!"

And before you could say "Boo" the fearless eight-year-old Manson had already clambered up and joined her other best friend upside-down, her laughter light and delighted.

"It's fun!"

"Yeah c'mon Tucker! Try it!" Danny called back down to the ground, still swinging from where he was.

"Okay," Tucker agreed, getting up as well, though at this precise moment Sam had chosen to swing in the wrong direction at the wrong time, accidentally colliding with Danny in the process - and sending him tumbling to the ground.

"OW!"

A tiny gasp escaped the girl and she quickly jumped back down from the monkey bars, chin-length black hair in a slight mess from her earlier actions as she approached her best friend, hoping that he'd soon jump back to his feet with a loud "I'M OKAY!" like he so often did when he fell.

Much to her frightened dismay, however, Danny now sat up, clutching his left elbow which he'd fallen on as blue eyes began to tear and he began to sob, a little whine of pain escaping him.

"Oh no," Sam sat down next to him and tried to helpfully put an arm around him as his sobs grew in volume and as Tucker too approached, green eyes wide. "Danny are you okay?" She asked.

A shaking of his head followed by another whimper.

"Can you move your arm?" Tucker asked, voice equally worried as Sam's.

Danny tried doing so, succeeding and hence giving a feeble nod.

"Did you break it?"

Another sob. "I dunno. I don't think so." His voice was muffled, his lips mumbling. "My elbow just... hurts... real bad..." He tried - rather unsuccessfully - to bite back another whimper as he struggled to get the words out.

"Aww... Danny I'm sorry," Sam apologized, biting her lip and rubbing his shoulder in an effort to comfort him, though her voice was now more frightened than before.

Danny simply nodded, still crying, face red by now from the tears.

"Don't cry anymore, please?" She pleaded, violet eyes both imploring and starting to hurt as well at seeing him in so much pain. "I'm really really sorry... I didn't mean to push you off."

"Maybe you should rub his elbow for him," Tucker suggested, a troubled frown on his young face at the whole situation playing out in front of him as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Sam took his advice, reaching for Danny's injured arm to gently massage the bruise on it for a few seconds.

"Better?"

Another small nod, then a sob again, though now softer.

Sam wasn't exactly sure what it was that made her do what she did next - perhaps it was because she wanted to let Danny know somehow that it was going to be okay - or perhaps she wanted him to know she was really feeling horrible for the accident she'd caused. Whatever it was, she soon found herself leaning over and gently, timidly kissing his wet cheek. "I'm sorry," she said again, young voice hurt and soft and sincere all at the same time.

Whether that took effect or not Sam wasn't sure either, but after that there were only two more sobs, before his tears had dried and Danny was up on his feet and smiling like all was right with the world again...

* * *

**Fin! Okay, that's it for now - I'm working on a version that will combine both the two - but you won't see it so fast since I only just updated this xP. Review and tell me what you think!**

**-FBG**


	6. Angel

**Okay, so like I promised - something that combines both Kisses one and two. I shall not say anymore (disclaimers at the end of the first chapter) - here we go!**

* * *

"Danny look out!" Sam's shout alerted the fourteen-year-old boy only in time for him to look up and see the huge, clawed paw of his giant green adversary take a furious swipe at him. 

Danny felt the wind being knocked out of him as he flew backward from the impact, too dazed to make himself turn intangible in time to phase through the back alley wall and hence smashing right into it.

A sharp pain through his head - and the half-ghost sank to the ground, groaning, twin blue rings at his waist immediately returning him to his original human form - back to his regular jeans and t-shirt from black and silver-white spandex; green eyes and white hair changing back to blue and black as the rings moved over them respectively.

Danny was, however, able to muster up enough of his fading focus to grab the Fenton Thermos and suck the bear-ghost in with a burst of blue light - before his swimming vision last registered Sam's black combat boots running hurriedly up to him and he blacked out.

* * *

_First Grade, 1997_

_"Hey. Are you okay?" A young voice came asking gently._

_"Ow..." Seven-year-old Danny Fenton found himself blearily opening his eyes to a sharp throbbing pain in his head. _

_What had happened? Oh yes... he'd fallen down from somewhere and hit his head hard..._

_His vision then began to focus... and Danny would never forget thinking that the face in his view - the source of the voice that had spoken - was the prettiest thing that he'd ever seen in his entire seven years of life._

_She had lovely black hair, just like his own, up in two pigtails, and an inquisitive face, with the most striking... eyes... purple eyes... Danny would later learn that the color was actually called violet, but all the young boy knew for now was that he'd never seen eyes purpler or more beautiful than his own mother's before._

_And it was hence that this, combined with the knowledge that he'd fallen down earlier, prompted the words from his mouth in a most awed whisper - _

_"...Are you... an angel?"_

_The girl immediately started laughing, her chuckles light like a bell's. "Don't be silly. You just fell from the monkey bars, that's all. I saw you. You were hanging upside-down and then you just went - 'fwump'. ...Maybe you hit your head a bit too hard." She gave what Danny thought to be something like a smug smile, then held out a hand._

_Confused, he blinked for a moment, then realized it was meant to help him up and took it shyly._

_She got up from where she was kneeling next to him and pulled him to his feet along with her, still smiling that peculiar smile. "You're kinda slow, aren'tcha?"_

_"...Slow?" More blinking. Apparently she... whoever she was, had a better vocabulary than he did, because if there was another meaning to that word, Danny didn't know it._

_She laughed again. "Did you really hit your head that hard?"_

_"No. I don't think so. I've hit it tons of times before." Danny grinned in sheepish admittance, half-scratching, half-rubbing the back his head where his sore spot was._

_"Yeah I kinda figured that," The girl gave him another one of those weird smiles. "You look like one of those silly boys who keep trying to do crazy stuff to show off and only end up getting themselves hurt anyway."_

_"Hey!" He pouted at the insult._

_She simply laughed yet again. "Well..." She shrugged, looking around at all the other kids on the school playground - all were doing pretty normal stuff - swinging, playing on the see-saws, going down slides, running around... and playing on the monkey bars - like how they were supposed to. She turned back and grinned at the skinny blue-eyed, raven haired boy next to her. He had a nice, timidly friendly look about him, if nothing else. "At least you're not like the rest, 'cos you were hanging upside-down. You're... different. I like being different."_

_Danny blinked again, not really knowing what she meant. "Yeah... different's okay I guess."_

_She gave another grin. "I'm Sam. What's your name?"_

_"Danny..." He answered haltingly, frowning a little. "Isn't Sam a boy's name?"_

_Sam made a face. "Not exactly. Mommy and Daddy call me Sammiekins. My real name's Samantha. But I like Sam much better."_

_"Nah," he said, giving her a once over and smiling. Sure, she looked like any other first-grade girl... purple shirt and denim shorts... but..._

_He grinned at her. "Angel's a nicer name."_

_And that, had been how Danny Fenton and Sam Manson had met..._

* * *

"Danny? Danny wake up. Can you hear me? Danny..." 

Danny groaned softly as he finally came to his senses. The soft touch of fingers against his cheek, and he opened his eyes to focus on the exact same pair of deep violet ones that had been staring inquisitively down at him seven years ago.

It was the same pretty face... only older... more mature...

"Are you... an angel?" He murmured hoarsely, still half-dazed at least and hence quite positive that he was probably not on earth any longer. Besides, she seemed so enchanting from where he was...

But then this 'angel' laughed and gave a signature smirk - one which could only possibly be Sam's.

"I highly doubt angels would wear black."

Okay. So maybe he wasn't exactly dead just yet.

Sam offered him a hand, still smirking, and Danny took it, groaning softly at the throb that went through his head as she helped him up - though of course finally registering that this was indeed just his best friend - not some angel from heaven.

Though she certainly still looked every bit like one - in her own special way - if Danny could say so himself... And, he realized - had been and _was_ still one... to him, right up till that day, right up till that very moment, in everything they shared, everything she did for him, every was she _looked out_ for him -

"You okay?" Her voice broke into his thoughts, and Danny snapped out of them to see violet eyes shining with genuine concern at him.

His breath caught in his throat. They were still as beautiful as he'd remembered them to be...

And before he could stop himself he'd reached out and done what he'd always wanted, somehow, to do, since the first time he saw her -

Kiss her.

His lips were pressed softly against hers in the most gentle, sweetly shy fashion, and Sam would have melted into him (and returned it, too) at their warmth and his affectionate touch against her cheek as his hand held her close - if not for the huge sense of surprise that shot through her at his sudden action.

But before she could react to it those couple of shocking yet blissful seconds had faded away, leaving Danny to pull back, smiling dopily; dazedly at her - then finally, in pure boyish sheepishness.

"I'll... take that as a yes," Sam finally managed to find her voice, trying to smirk casually again as she let out a long, quiet breath, head still reeling slightly.

Danny grinned his signature goofy grin. "Yeah, I'll be fine..." He reached up and rubbed the back of his own head, making a slight face. "That's gonna leave a mark, though."

"Nothing you shouldn't be used to." Sam smiled sardonically, composure now fully regained.

"Yeah," Danny grinned again, almost laughing as he quoted lightly, "After all... I _am_ one of those silly boys who keep trying to do crazy stuff to show off and only end up getting themselves hurt anyway, aren't I?"

"Not so much now as you were then." Sam grinned back. "_Now_, you've actually got a reason for all that crazy stuff you keep getting yourself into... and you never were much of a show-off - at least when you're your normal self around Tucker and me."

At this Danny only managed another sheepish grin. He _could_ recall a few times when Sam's statement to him when they'd first met had certainly proven true...

"So." Sam changed the subject, steering them back toward the present and now giving him a knowing look, her smirk widening still. "First grade days aside - and seeing as you're probably still of sound mind..." She folded her arms, looking at him challengingly with a raised eyebrow. "You'd better have a good explanation for me, Danny Fenton."

"Well I -" Now Danny blushed - quite furiously too, realizing what it was she was referring to. "I... it was just another... you know. Fake-out-make-out."

Sam's eyebrow went up even further, amused. "Really." Her tone implied that it was more of a statement than question.

Though of the two kisses they'd shared before this one - both fake-out-make-outs as well, as they'd both termed them - she had to admit there'd been... a deeper, more heartfelt... _sincere_ feel about it this time. Somehow... she'd sensed it.

Danny now grinned again. "Well... you could take it as a thank you I guess..."

And shy blush or no shy blush, Sam knew that the words which came out next were spoken in all innocent honesty and meant with all best-friend affection there could possibly be.

"For being... in every special way - and since the day we met - my angel."

* * *

**Another one done! xD Yay.**

**If you want to guess my inspiration for this actually, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out, right...? xP Unless you weren't paying attention when you were watching Spider-man... Whoops! Haha, I've let it slip, haven't I?** **Well, you can still guess the scene... it's from the first one. Whooo and BOY I c****an't wait for Spider-man 3... SPOILER - it has Venom in it... xD**

**Okay okay. 'Nuff said... if you enjoyed it or think it could be better, do review and let me know! **


	7. Where We Go from Here

**Right, so here we are after quite a break or so... and back to the usual randomness. I'll warn you first, though - this one has a lot of deliberate ambiguity in it. Danny and Sam are eighteen.**

* * *

Where We Go from Here

Danny scuffed at the snow with his boot, watching mutedly as it made a deeper indent in the scrunching mess of soft white beneath his feet.

Sam stood beside him, saying nothing.

He didn't have to look to know she wasn't looking at him, either.

They both weren't saying anything.

In fact the only two words that had been uttered between them so far that day had been when he'd shown up on her doorstep fifteen minutes ago, said hey, and asked if she was ready - to which she'd simply nodded.

Then it'd been silent all the way since then, even after they'd reached the park. A heavy, almost sullen sort of silence, as though there wasn't even anything that needed to be said and they were just wasting their time away.

He watched as his breath formed and floated out on the cool air in front of him, blowing it slowly, almost lazily, still watching it even as it gradually faded into nothingness.

It didn't mean danger this time, as it so often did - and yet Danny couldn't help but feel it represented... them, somehow. Had it come to this? After all the years of warmth and closeness... were they to gradually fade away and lose what they had to the cold that seemed soon to separate them...?

No. He forced back the urge to bite his lip, letting out another breath - this time heavier, almost a sigh. Again the air in front of him frosted for a few seconds... then slowly started to disappear as well.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

It was never supposed to end like this.

He knew they had something special. They both did. Surely it couldn't be lost that easily...

It'd be night soon. Already he could see the orange-pink rays that tinted horizon starting to wan from where they were on the little hill. The sunset had been exceptionally beautiful that evening - though in all brooding silence between the two, had likely gone unadmired.

A breeze blew over, colder for once, and Danny took in a deep breath of the icy air, relishing it despite having to withdraw his gloved hands from the pockets of his trenchcoat and pull it a little closer around himself.

From the corner of his eye he could see Sam raise her fair face slightly to meet it, enjoying its feel, delighting in it caressing her chin-length ebony locks even as a smile failed to cross her expression.

The breeze stopped just as he felt something cold and wet land on his nose.

Snow.

There came another snowflake. And another, and another. They fell lightly, softly, almost like feathers in the equivalent of a drizzle.

And still he and Sam stood there, still they said nothing.

Still snowflakes continued in their gentle shower, never becoming heavier, gracefulness akin to tiny white snow-fairies dancing, dancing... The moon had risen now, and could still be easily glimpsed, reflecting warmly on the falling flakes, casting them into glowing hues of soft magical light as they drifted lightly down to the ground.

He turned to her slowly, finally - perhaps emboldened somehow by the wondrous sight, fingers gently caressing her cheek and turning her own face toward him.

Deep violet orbs flitted to his blue ones - and in them emotions of hers he so rarely saw, all in turmoil. Confusion, pain, and uncertainty, loss... yet so clearly tinged, somehow, with hope... and love, burning - the exact reflection... of what he was feeling;

_She felt it, too._

Sam's breath escaped in a soft whisper, meeting with his own, mingling, frosting together with it... and yet before it disappeared completely they both exhaled again, warming the air once more, keeping it ever frosted.

There were snowflakes in her hair, on her eyelids, eyelashes... on her lips even as another soft breath escaped past them, in time with his, so that the frost stayed...

And Danny kissed her, gently, breathing warmly down her throat as Sam pressed against him, the cold snow on her lips slowly melting, giving way to welding warmth against his as all gap was closed between them and their breaths merged as one.

For as long as it stayed that way... perhaps nothing did need to be said after all...

* * *

**For once I took out all speech from it -grins. So, how was it for a change? Drop a review if you please, and hope you guys liked. **

**Danny and Sam (c) Butch Hartman.**


	8. I Am Not Afraid of Ghosts

_Posted on my LiveJournal as well. See earlier chapters for disclaimers._

* * *

I am Not Afraid of Ghosts

"But I can't go down there!"

A curious look crosses the features of the six-year-old Sam as she looks at her friend. "Why not?"

Danny risks another look down the drak flight of stairs to the basement of his house and squirms. "Well... because... Mommy and Daddy are out and there's nobody down there right now. And there are ghosts there, and... I'm scared."

Sam's eyebrows hitch upward. "There are ghosts?"

Danny nods feverishly. "There are! Really! We get them sometimes. Jazz says it's because of what Mommy and Daddy do, but I'm really scared of them-"

"But we need your ball back to play, don't we?" Sam stands up, dusting her hands off on her shorts to join him at the stairs.

Danny nods again, defeatedly now, and Sam smiles.

"Well come on then. I'll go with you. I'm not scared of ghosts."

"...You're not?" He asks, surprised. "How come?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know... I'm just... not, I guess."

But even after this interesting revelation Danny still looks reluctant, and so she smiles again and holds out a small hand. "It's okay, Danny. I'll be beside you all the way."

There is a second's hesitation, and then deciding ultimately that it probably won't be so bad is Sam is with him and that he doesn't want to look more cowardly than a girl, Danny takes her hand and courageously steps forth with her.

Years later, Danny Fenton has by then learnt that sometimes, allowing Sam to goad him on isn't _always_ the best thing to do - but no matter what happens, she is still with him, fighting alongside him and pushing him on as he faces far more than his long-gone childhood fear of ghosts. And whether he is up against a dangerous enemy, dealing with a town-wide (or even world-wide) ghostly crisis, or just going through the regular ups and downs of teenage-hood, Danny still remembers.

Because deep in his heart, in the blood that courses through his veins, he knows - beyond its simple words it is the same promise that he draws his strength and hope from, the same promise that has brought him this far and given him all he never knew he could have today, the same promise that allows him to stand tall and say _I am not afraid._ It is a promise he knows she has never broken.

_I'll be beside you all the way._

* * *

_A/N: I'm a little rusty from not having written these two in so long, but another dose of the few DP eps I still have yet to watch (don't worry of course I've already devoured everything Danny/Sam there is) should have my muse back good and proper. For now, though, hope you still enjoyed, and as always, reviews still make my day. (: _


End file.
